


【最王】纽

by yukinya0621



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:13:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25991920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukinya0621/pseuds/yukinya0621
Summary: 放心看 是糖应该写于2018年3月24日
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi, 最王
Kudos: 10





	【最王】纽

**Author's Note:**

> 放心看 是糖  
> 应该写于2018年3月24日

“最原酱，等我们毕业了的话，我想要……”

那时候的他，说了什么呢？

————————————————

春天到了呢。

温度虽在不动声色地回升，却是还没到花期，没有想象中落英缤纷的美丽景色。

高考已经结束，最近几天就是希望峰学园的结业式了，作为毕业生，大家都在各自忙着互相留下联络方式，为将来做打算，也有人对即将到来的离别暗自惆怅。

天气还是有些凉，我捂着薄薄的围巾，戴上已经许久没有戴过的帽子，把手插在外套的口袋里，姑且算是漫无目的地在校园里散步。

不，倒也不能说是完全没有目的吧。

我在找一个人。

说来也奇怪，连我自己都有些不相信，我居然会想要主动去找王马小吉这个大麻烦。

我想送他一份礼物。

毕竟你看，我们同窗三年，虽然被他恶作剧过无数次，但王马君送过我不少礼物，我却什么都没有给过他，礼尚往来而已。

不、这并不是在解释什么……算了。

他去哪里了呢？

这种时候，就算是要使用侦探的才能也很难找到王马君，他的天性与我简直是死对头，如果他有意躲起来的话，我几乎是找不到他的。

所幸他似乎也只是例行翘课出去玩了，在狱原君的目击证言下，我来到了饲育小屋的附近。

然而……并没有见到王马君的身影呢。

抱着试探的心理走进了附近的树林，这个时节的树木本应该是初生新芽，然而学校里的树木却已经十分高大茂密了，不过也不奇怪，毕竟学校里也是会有超高校级的植物学家这样了不得的人物存在的吧。

咚。

有什么东西砸在我的帽檐上，然后轻巧地弹落进了脚边的草丛。

我疑惑地向上空张望了一下，满目全是茂密的树叶，嫩绿叠着橄榄绿在微风中摇晃，并没有什么异常。

于是我蹲下身去，在草丛里寻刚才砸下来的东西。

咦？这是……葡萄？

咚。

在疑惑刚浮现在脑海中时，下一次的攻击已接踵而至。这次，暗器不偏不倚地砸上太阳穴，虽然并伤不到我，但是还是有些微微的痛。

我捂着头站起身来，这次快速准确地找到了暗器袭来的方向，伸手牢牢接住了袭来的第三颗葡萄。

“王马君！你在做什么！”

“啊啦啦啦，是最原酱。”王马穿着校服坐在粗壮的树杈上晃荡着双腿，一副悠哉的模样将一颗葡萄在手中上下抛玩着，居高临下地看着我，“怎么又戴上那个土气的帽子了，害我还以为石头成精了。”

“……这不关你的事吧。”

幸好现下已经熟知他的心性，如果是当年的我听到这种话一定会非常不爽的吧。

“你在这里做什么？”

“大概和你一样？在离开学校前感伤地想留恋一下这棵埋葬着我的所有财宝的大树～”

“那是骗人的吧，王马君。”在得到对方肯定的回答后我叹了口气，轻咳一声，“而且我也不是为了怀念什么到这里来的，我是来找你的。”

“找我？”王马似乎有些惊讶地瞪大眼看着我，随即笑了起来，“最原酱在这个时候说谎可是不对的吧。”

“我没有说谎。可以请你先下来吗？”

“我不。”

咦，现在是应该拒绝的时候吗？不如说，居然拒绝得如此干脆？我被讨厌了吗？

我们四目相对凝滞了几秒。无意之间，瞥到随意丢在树下的鞋，王马光着的脏兮兮的脚，和些许剥落的树皮，我犹豫地开口。

“王马君，莫非你……下不来了？”

“……”

王马沉默地看着我。当他露出这副表情的时候，我想要么是我猜对了，要么他觉得我是傻X。

不过以我的推理和我对王马君的了解程度来说，我认为应该是前者。

“要不要我……去给你找个梯子？”

“最原酱你是不是在小瞧我？”

“诶？并没有啊……”

“嘴上这么说，其实心里一定在嘲笑我吧，呜哇啊啊超级差劲的——”

啊啊，又哭了……

我头疼地捏了捏眉心，作势安抚道：“王马君，别玩了……我是真的有事来找你的。下来吧。”

看到我平淡的反应，王马果然停下了没有意义的假哭，不满地嘟囔着：“切——真无聊。好吧。那最原酱，站在那别动哦。”

“什么？等……啊，诶？！！！！”

我瞪大了眼睛，看到王马君就着坐着的姿势，直接向我的方向扑了过来。

“啊！”

王马君虽然比我想象中还要轻上许多，但还是抵抗不过地球的引力和从不低于二层楼高度落下的重力加速度。随着我一声惨叫，王马稳稳地落在我的身上——以伏趴的姿势。

我想，当时的场景一定十分惨不忍睹，不然碰巧路过的茶柱同学也不会发出那么大的抱怨和嫌弃的声音并捂着同行的梦野同学的眼睛迅速离开了。

“真是的，小最原这个时候不应该帅气地好好接住我吗——”

拜托，那种事只有狱原君能做到吧，而且受伤的可是我啊，你在抱怨什么？

“痛……王马君，可以先从我身上下去吗。”

一口气几乎没喘上来，我没想过想要给王马君送礼物居然是要冒着生命危险的。所幸听了我的话，王马在我身上趴了一会儿，还是站起了身。

“是是——那么我也听话地从秘密基地下来了，有什么事呢？最原酱居然主动来找我，还真是受宠若惊呢。”

“啊，对……”

我扶着腰艰难地从草地上站起身，掸了掸身上的泥土，从外套的口袋里拿出了准备好的礼物。

“这个……”

“这是什么？”

从我手上接过小小的黑色收纳袋，王马的语气里带着再明显不过的嫌弃，眼睛里却闪着掩藏不住的兴奋和好奇。

“是给……王马君的回礼。王马君送给我过不少东西吧。”

“诶，最原酱还挺有心嘛，就算知道那些礼物都是逗你玩的？”

“是……”

所谓王马送的礼物，其实几乎没一件是正常的。比如在我的生日送给我一本侦探小说，当我兴奋地打开时却发现是包着小说封皮的黄书，又或者在情人节的时候送给我用芥末做的本命巧克力……这样的礼物多得数不胜数。

虽然之后也有好好地把小说送来，又或是在我的课桌里真的藏进了甜腻的巧克力……

“总、总之，不管你是不是戏弄我，是不是骗人的，但是你确确实实送给我不少礼物……我实在不知道能给你些什么，所以希望以后可以慢慢补偿，今天，想请你先收下这个。”

“最原酱居然想用这种方式预约和我毕业之后的联系吗？虽然是最喜欢的最原酱但是也没有办法实现你的心愿，毕竟未来我们可就是死敌了呢，恶之总统和侦探玩在一起可是天理不容的吧？”

“那也不一定吧，王马君……啊…不好意思，那个，可以等你回家之后再打开吗？”

已经将口袋撑开一个小口的王马闻言停顿了一下，狐疑地看着我：“诶——是什么神秘的礼物？该不会是炸弹吧？要炸死我为民除害以绝后患？”

“不，才不会做那种事啊……只是因为有些……不好意思。”  
我想我现在的表情一定紧张得不得了吧。虽然不是什么贵重的礼物，但我也并不想当场被王马君嘲笑啊。

“好吧～”他的语气愉悦地上扬，拉紧了收纳袋的封口，将它收进了上衣口袋，却在我松了一口气时抬头盯着我，“话说最原酱，你很热吗？”

“诶？”

我心虚地低下头扯了扯外套，又不解地看着笑得不正经的他。

“因为你的衣服都没有穿好，脸也很红，这幅样子从这里出去的话会被以为被我做了什么事哦？”

“王马君！”

“呢嘻嘻嘻——”

啊啊，真是的，我到底是为什么要送给他礼物啊？！

————————————————

当我回到家后，坐在桌前，与收到的那个黑色的小小收纳袋对视良久。

嘛，虽然并不是不想提前偷偷拿出来看看，但是毕竟大概是最后一次了，还是遵守一次约定吧。不过我也没抱什么希望就是了，那个木头最原怎么可能送我什么好东西呢。

而且用这种随意又土气的包装袋送来的礼物，该说不愧是最原酱吗，感觉像是收到了用塑料袋裹着的青花鱼之类的家乡土特产一样。

我随意地扯开了袋子，将里面的东西倒了倒，一枚小小的东西掉落到了我的手上。

“什么嘛……还以为是什么宝石……”亏我还期待了一下，价值连城的珠宝什么的才符合恶之总统的身价吧。

“不就是一颗纽扣……”

啊。

说起来，我以为最原酱很热，并不全是因为那时他红得赛番茄的脸颊，而是那个一向乖巧、总是服服帖帖整整齐齐地穿着校服的人，在今天还有些寒冷的空气中居然随意地敞开着校服。

当时的我并没有在意，只是随口一提，只是现在仔细一想，他那样穿衣服，不是在掩饰什么吗？

想隐瞒的，他失去了外套上第二颗纽扣的事实？

……

……

我不禁用手捂住了脸，指尖传来的温度有些微微地发烫。

什么嘛，那个童贞……

原来你还记得啊。

————————————

“最原酱，等我们毕业了的话，我想要你外套上的第二颗纽扣。”

“诶？为什么？”

“这种时候应该干脆地答应吧？！”

“嗯……好吧。”

————————————

如果知道它的意义的话。

难道你不是也，超级喜欢我吗？


End file.
